


Mirror Mirror

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author is very subtle, Domestic, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Silly, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: John introduces Sherlock to Star Trek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I picked two of the Spirk-y-est episodes for them to watch.
> 
> BTW, they're watching the original series, NOT the reboots, so sadly, no moment of "hey, Khan looks just Sherlock". Lol.

"John? What are you doing?"

"Watching Netflix."

Sherlock scoffed. " _Obviously_. I meant what are you watching?"

" _Star Trek_. The original series. You ever watched it?"

"No."

"Surprise, surprise."

"What's it about?"

"It's a show about these people in the future on a spaceship traveling through space."

"Isn't that just like your _Doctor Who_ show?"

"Well no, _Doctor Who_ has time travel - well, so does _Star Trek_ sometimes. Look, just sit down and watch, see for yourself. You might like it."

Sherlock sighed and plopped down on the couch beside John. "Might as well. 'M bored anyway."

"Alright, now, this show's from the '60s, so the special effects are really bad," John warned.

Sherlock waved his hand. "Whatever."

Sherlock and John settled in and watched for a while. They happened to be watching the season 1 episode, "The Devil In The Dark", the one about the Horta in the mining tunnels.

"Is that man an alien?" Sherlock asked, pointing to a pointy-eared figure in a blue shirt.

"Yes, he's a Vulcan. His name is Spock."

Sherlock thought for a second. "That name sounds familiar."

"Well it should. He's only one of the most famous characters of all time."

"No, no, that's not it...didn't you call me 'Spock' once?"

"Oh. Well, yeah. You're a lot alike."

"...how?"

"Dark hair, tall, skinny, cheekbones, smart, scientific, logical, averse to emotion..."

Sherlock's eyebrows scrunched together. "...oh."

John bit his lip. He watched the screen for another minute of so, then admitted quietly:

"I always thought Spock was kinda hot."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him. "Not gay, huh?"

"Shut up, Sherlock."

After that, they watched in silence.

Ten or so minutes later...

_Mister Spock, you are second in command. This will be a dangerous hunt. Either one of us by himself is expendable. Both of us are not._

_Captain, there are approximately one hundred of us engaged in this search, against one creature. The odds against you and I both being killed are 2,228.7 to one._

_Two thousand...228...point seven...to one?...Those are...pretty good odds, Mister Spock._

"Is he... _flirting_ with him?" said Sherlock incredulously.

" _Kirk?_  No, no, this was the 1960s, they didn't have that kind of thing on TV back then. Plus Kirk is a giant ladies' man, he'd never-"

 _And they are of course accurate, Captain_ , Spock was saying on the screen.

 _Of course...well, I hate to use the word, but **logically** , with those kind of odds...you might as well stay. _Kirk's eyes twinkled fondly. _But please stay out of trouble, Mister Spock._

 _That is always my intention, Captain_ , replied Spock, with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"They are definitely flirting," Sherlock insisted.

John shook his head, even though he wasn't entirely sure. "No, no, you've got it all wrong."

But as the episode went on...

_Captain, I just read some fresh signs. The creature is in this area. I'll take a lifeform reading.  
_

_It's not necessary, Mister Spock. I know exactly where the creature is._

_Where, Captain?_

_Ten feet away from me._

_Kill it, Captain, quickly._

_It's not making any threatening moves, Spock._

_You don't dare take the chance, Captain. Kill it!  
_

_I thought you were the one who wanted it kept alive, captured if possible._

_Jim, your life is in danger! You can't take the risk!_

"You see?" said Sherlock insistently. "You say Spock feels no emotion, yet when Jim is in danger, he panics. He's clearly in love with him."

"That...doesn't _necessarily_  mean he's in love with him. They could just...you know...be really close friends," said John weakly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "As ever, you see, but you refuse to observe, John."

"I am observant, I just - look, Spock could never love Kirk in that way, okay? He doesn't feel things that way. Sure, he likes Kirk as a friend, but...that's all there'll ever be between them."

John looked at his lap sadly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

Soon, the episode ended with the day saved. It ended with some more questionably flirtatious banter between Kirk and Spock:

_She really liked those ears?  
_

_Captain, the Horta is a remarkably intelligent and sensitive creature, with impeccable taste.  
_

_Because she approved of you?  
_

_Really, Captain, my modesty-_

_Does not bear close examination, Mister Spock. I suspect you're becoming more and more human all the time.  
_

_Captain, I see no reason to stand here and be insulted._

Kirk grinned and reclined in his seat. _Ahead, warp factor two._

"Do you want to watch another?" Sherlock asked John.

"Okay." John clicked for the next episode.

The next episode was called "Errand Of Mercy", in which Kirk and Spock beamed down to the surface of a planet to try and warn its inhabitants of incoming Klingon conquerors. Unfortunately, the Klingons arrived before the two could convince the planet's elders to take measures to defend themselves. The _Enterprise_ was forced to flee, stranding Kirk and Spock on the planet, forcing them to try to blend in with the natives. Kirk could easily pass for an Organian, but Spock, on the other hand, was forced to pose as a Vulcan trader. The Klingon leader, Kor, wasn't so easily convinced.

_You do not look like a storekeeper. Take this man. Vulcans are members of the Federation. He may be a spy._

_He's no spy_ , insisted Kirk, quick to protect his friend.

 _Well, have we a ram among the sheep?_ sneered the nasty Kor. _Do you object to us taking him?_

_He's done nothing, nothing at all!_

"He's very protective of Spock," Sherlock remarked.

"Well, yeah. Jim and Spock have a deep...brotherly bond," said John awkwardly. "He'd take a bullet for him. Hell, the most important thing in the world to Jim is the _Enterprise_ , and he let it blow up in the third movie in order to save Spock."

Sherlock peered at him oddly. "And you're _sure_ they're just friends?"

John swallowed. "...well not now!" he grouched.

Sherlock watched the screen quietly. "Captain Kirk's very handsome," he remarked.

John studied him out of the corner of his eye. "Oh?" he said, very casually.

"Yes...but then I always was attracted to military men. Especially officers."

John was fighting a smile. "Oh really. Do tell."

"Yes. And I think you're wrong about Spock. I think he could feel things that way...for the right man." Sherlock fluttered his eyelashes at John.

"And maybe Jim's not..." John had turned to Sherlock, their bodies getting very close. "... _totally_ 100% heterosexual."

"I suspected as much," said Sherlock with a smile.

John licked his lips. His voice went husky. "After this...do you wanna...watch Amok Time?"

"What's that one about?"

"Spock goes into a mating frenzy and wrestles on the ground with Kirk in a very sexy manner."

"Oh God, yes."


End file.
